Tornado's Thoughts: Saving The Fox
by miXiZ
Summary: WDZ - One Shot from Tornado's POV - Part one - I plan on posting four little stories of our favourite horse. This one is from the episode "Garcia stands accused".


_Inspired by my beta **IcyWaters,** I wrote this one shot from Tornado's POV - it will be one of three Tornado one shots. Enjoy!_

**Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z*Z**

Saving the Fox

We were chasing along the landscape, on the heels of another rider. His horse was no match for me. Stretching my legs, I made up ground easily, bringing my rider next to the other man. In an instant, I felt lighter as my master leaped off my back, landing behind the other rider on his horse.

Slowing my pace a bit I stayed behind, ready for when my master, whose clothes were as black as my coat, would need me again. My master was a good man. He risked his life to help others. They called him El Zorro, the fox. I don't know much about foxes, I'm only a horse. But if those animals are anything like my master, they certainly were clever, sly, agile and always had an escape route ready.

Leisurely galloping behind the other horse, I saw Zorro fighting with its rider. He slid off the side of the steed, hanging in mid air next to the horse's body, which was in full flight. The other rider was trying to push Zorro off the horse, using anything to help him accomplish that.

Angrily, I snorted. I loved my master and I'd do anything to ensure he wasn't hurt. Seeing him in such a vulnerable position, being assaulted by the other rider, wasn't to my liking. I decided to up my speed to catch up with them again.

Just as I got close enough, I saw both riders falling off the other horse, rolling down a ravine at high speed. I dug my hind hooves into the sandy ground and turned around, carefully peering over the edge of the ravine.

What I saw was not to my liking. The men had rolled down all the way to the bottom. My master had come to a stop with his head hitting a rock and he wasn't moving. I flared my nostrils in concern and slowly made my way over the edge. The other man had been lucky. He was picking himself up slowly but he seemed unharmed.

Realizing his opponent was out for the count, the villain grabbed a large club and set to make his way towards Zorro, who still wasn't moving. I recognised the man's intentions and fury ran through my body. Not caring anymore about the steepness of the hillside, I let out a shrill whinny and burst towards the man who was raising his club.

He noticed me, realizing I charged straight at him, and used the club to defend himself from my prowling hooves. Rising onto my hind legs, I used my front ones to drive the man off my master. I snorted and whinnied as loud as I could. On the one hand, I tried to scare the man; on the other hand, I tried to rouse my master.

Finally, as I had backed the villain into a corner, from the edge of my vision I noticed the black silhouette stirring. Zorro got to his feet, wobbling a bit and holding his head. He took in the situation and, drawing his sword, he called for me to back down and took charge of the prisoner I made.

Once the man was secured onto his own horse, I walked up to my Zorro, nuzzling at his chest. He smiled at me, rubbing his gloved hand gently over my nose. It was his way of thanking me. To me, he seemed like he was in pain, but he tried not to show it. I knew it from the way he looked at me. His pain showed in his eyes.

Mounting me slower than usual, I promised him with a snort to look out for him. He felt my concern and patted my neck, trying to reassure me.

"Go, boy," he gently urged me and soon we were on our way to bring yet another scoundrel to justice.

***zzz***

We were flying over the grassy rolls of the rough land around us, heading towards home. Zorro had delivered the man to the cuartel, via the wall and the roof, and had returned the stolen payroll to the waiting soldiers. They appreciated their money so much that none even bothered chasing after us. Usually we would lead them on a wild goose chase until it was time to lose them in order to return home.

So this time our home coming was rather uneventful. Passing through the vines into the cave, I was looking forward to a drink of water and some hay. Zorro dismounted and saw to it that I was well cared for. Then he came up to me again, laying his arms around my neck, resting his head on my shoulder.

"Gracias, mi amigo," he rasped. "I'm sure I would feel a lot worse right now if you hadn't kept the messenger off me. I'm not even sure I'd be alive otherwise." Not changing his position, he lifted his right hand and gripped my mane. "Thanks to you, I only have to deal with a headache and some bruises. I think I need to rest a bit, to reduce the soreness I feel..."

Zorro leaned even more into me and I nibbled playfully on his back. Usually he didn't allow this too long but this time he didn't protest. I only noticed something was off when his right hand slid out if my mane the same time his knees gave in and he fell to the ground with a thump.

I nudged him with my head, but his eyes stayed closed and he made no sound. I snorted, concerned. So I started to nibble on the crook of his neck, still no reaction. Lifting my head I whinnied, softly first, then louder, hoping to alert his human friend, Bernardo.

When there was no sound from the passageway, I started stomping my hooves on the stone floor. Just as I was about to become frantic, I heard footsteps rushing our way and Bernardo appeared in the cave. He looked at me, then at the still form at my hooves and sprang to life.

After a few attempts, Bernardo managed to rouse Zorro. He helped his friend stand up and grabbed his arm tightly for support. Smiling at me, he then made to help his groggy friend out of the cave towards his room.

I watched the pair disappear, glad to see my master walking on his own two feet. That impact with the boulder must have been quite hard and I was sure Zorro would need a day's rest to recover. And that meant a day's rest for me, too. Happily, I started munching on my hay, but as much as I would enjoy the rest, I knew I would enjoy my next outing with the fox even more.


End file.
